


Zootopian New Year

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: It's the New Year in Zootopia, and Judy is trying to celebrate with Nick as a new couple.  However, their quiet night in is constantly being ruined by their noisy neighbors, and so they decide to retaliate with noise of their own.  Judy has some very unique ideas about how to make as much as possible.





	Zootopian New Year

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

As the fireworks lit up the skies over Zootopia, Judy sat arm-in-arm with her new boyfriend. She leaned over, bumping her head against his arm and nuzzling into it gently.

"Say, Officer Wilde," she began with a grin, "what are your New Year's resolutions?"

The fox arched an eyebrow and smirked down at her, those big indigo eyes giving him a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. He chuckled a bit and scratched his head, gesturing as if thinking very hard.

"Well, let's see, Carrots."

"You ever gonna think up another nickname for me?" Judy asked, snuggling up to his arm even closer. Nick snapped his fingers and looked back down at her with a big grin.

"That's my resolution: Coming up with more nicknames for you. We could do Speedy, Cutie Pie, Spaceship," he joked, counting off on his fingers for every nickname. Judy scoffed with a smile and playfully punched his arm.

"That's it? No- Wait, Spaceship?"

"Yeah, cause when you jump it's like you're gonna hit orbit. Maybe fireworks instead?"

"No real resolutions, though? Nothing big and grand, like 'I'm gonna make it big and buy a huge mansion that floats in space and has fruit punch instead of water'? "

"Say, there's one; I'll make enough money to buy you a mansion, Carrots."

Judy smiled, a bit of pink coming to her cheeks from beneath her fur. She put a hand on Nick's leg and sighed happily for a moment, just looking at his perfect smile. Perfectly goofy and confident, just like him.

"Not with a policeman's paycheck you won't," she hummed, getting a mischievous smile from her partner. She was shaking her head before he even tried to retort.

"Well that's why being on the force won't be my only paycheck."

"What, you're gonna be a cop AND a robber at the same time?"

"Whaaaat? No wayyy, how could you say that about me, Carrots? I'm offended," he added, putting his paw to his chest and pouting. Judy just smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Clearly," he began, obviously stalling for time, "I'll get into something else. Like the movies, or maybe porn."

"Por- Officer Wilde, I'm ashamed of you! You're a man in uniform, you have a badge and a nightstick! You'd obviously be better as a stripper."

"Yeah, true, but I was never good at dancing. I'm much better at sex."

"That one I'm sure of," the rabbit breathed, a grin playing at her lips as she stood up and stretched. Wilde just smirked at her like he was selling timeshares and got up to join her. The fireworks overhead provided plenty of noise and light to keep them up late, but they had planned on a nice, quiet movie night at home after all their exciting adventures together. Well, Judy's home anyway; they went down from the roof and straight to her room, putting on the first of several buddy-cop films they'd planned on watching tonight. The raucous celebration of their neighbors was expected.

Its lasting five hours was not.

Judy groaned as yet another line of whispered dialogue was interrupted by a shout of celebration from one of her neighbors. It was like the third time a romantic moment had been ruined by somebody drunkenly screaming, and it wasn't just her two antlered friends either. She made an exasperated noise and laid against Nick, who was impatiently tapping his fingers against the arm of the couch.

"I can't get into this when they're screaming over every joke," the fox admitted, looking down to inspect his claws.

"I know! I was expecting this kind of thing from Bucky and Pronk, but not the whole block. I can't even hear Officer Styles whisper sweet nothings into his husband's ears like this."

"Yeah, speaking of husbands, what are those two guys anyway?"

"Bucky and Pronk? Uh... I think one of them's a Kudu..."

"Eh, they're all antelope to me."

Judy smiled and playfully punched the fox's arm. She sighed and sat back against her tiny couch, which the two of them barely fit on, and slumped a bit. Nick looked down at her, his brow furrowed as he noticed her frown. There was a brief moment where Wilde considered going door-to-door and putting a personal stop to this, but after a better plan struck him he started to chuckle. Judy looked up at him, curious.

"What's going through that crafty head of yours?"

"Oh, nothing much Carrots. Just wondering if you want to help me shut the neighbors up."

"Yeah? And how would you go about doing that, Officer Wilde?"

"The way I always shut people up, Carrots: Outshine them. They're making a ton of noise, right? Then how about we make a bunch back?"

A grin spread across Judy's face and she arched an eyebrow. The officers stood up from their couch and Nick walked over to Judy's music pod, flipping through album after album looking for something appropriate.

"Jeez, Carrots, you got anything on here that isn't sad or pop music?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to dance to. We're gonna sing and dance until they can't hear themselves anymore."

Judy smiled wide and she hopped to her feet, joining her boyfriend to help point out a good dance album. Pop music from Gazelle would work just fine, they thought. The music flowed from the music pod to the docking station to the tv speakers, until it was hopping along with the two furry cops. They danced together at first, with Judy hopping up and down to the beat and Nick smooth-stepping around with their paws clasped together. It was a lot of fun and they worked up quite the sweat, looking into each others' eyes and bouncing around like they were at her concert in-person. After a few minutes and no results, they decided to kick it up a notch and crank up the tunes, really getting into it. Judy sang as loud as she could, and Nick hollered the music as if it were vocals, making up little solos here and there to outshine the performance. The duo slowed down for a moment, gasping and laughing like the newlyweds they might be some day, and thought for a moment that it had calmed down.

An argument about tupperware erupting from their neighbors, flanked by another celebrative cry on the other side, proved them wrong. Nick let out an exasperated sigh and slumped onto the couch, hand on his head.

"I can't believe their energy! It's like everybody's hopped up on nighthowlers, but less-nightmarish."

Judy collapsed against his legs, panting and wiping sweat from her brow. She looked up at him with a grin, still breathing hard as a thick blush teased her cheeks. The fox watched as her gaze went from his face to his thighs to… something else. Wilde looked down at her with a nervous chuckle as he noticed how close to his crotch the cute rabbit was. God, never wearing pants had its ups and downs.

"Say, Carrots, what're you thinking about down there?"

"Oh, just another way to make a lot of noise," Judy murmured, barely audible over the pop music as she traced a finger along the fox's thigh. Nick instinctively twitched, his crotch aching for attention as Judy's paw got closer and closer to his inner thigh. He went from nervous to 100% down for this in three seconds flat.

"Carrots, you're crazy. Let's do it."

Judy lowered her mouth to the fox's quivering member, suckling on the tip and swirling her tongue around the head as it bounced and slid out of its sheath. Nick gripped the couch as she teased his bright-red cock, his claws digging into the fabric as he quickly became overwhelmed with the hot pleasure. It didn't take long to get him standing at full attention; his cock was fully-erect and pressed against Judy's cute face, and she could barely see past it. The rabbit looked up at him with those big indigo eyes, a cute coyness to her expression as she smiled. Not that he could see much of her face with that big dick in the way.

'I wanna fuck that rabbit,' Nick thought, reaching down to caress her fuzzy cheeks as their eyes met. He smirked, his fingers slipping around to the back of her head and urging her to continue. Judy didn't need a second to think about it, either; she stood up between Nick's legs and slid both hands around his cock, leaning her head down just an inch or two to take it into her mouth. She was careful to avoid the teeth, her long flat tongue provided excellent coverage of his sensitive red cock as she slurped and licked. The hot, wet pleasure slid along his shaft with an aching sort of relief, a building of tension as it was relieved simultaneously. Nick started finding it harder and harder to resist his predator instincts, as it were, watching the cute helpless rabbit slide her mouth hungrily up and down his cock. Well, maybe "helpless" wasn't the word; right now it was Nick who was more helpless, his claws dug into the couch as he began to jerk his hips up into the rabbit's cute little mouth.

"Oh, jeez, Judy I'm about to-!"

The rabbit slipped her mouth off the cock with a gasp and grabbed it below the base of Wilde's growing knot, pinching a bit. The fox yelped out and tore 6 small holes in the couch, but Judy barely noticed as she held his knot steadily.

"J-JEEZ, CARROTS!"

"Oh no you don't, Officer Wilde. I know you're a quick shot and then it's off to bed, but we can't just yet; gotta outshine our neighbors, remember?"

Nick slapped a hand against his forehead and took in a deep breath, slowly sighing with relief as Judy released his cock and clambered up onto his lap. He looked down at her with a patient grin, chuckling it off as the rabbit who, wearing no bottoms below her cute sporty tee, began to slowly align her pussy with his member.

"H-hey, Carrots, be careful. Remember last time?"

"Last time was my first time, Nick. Besides, I've been... practicing."

Nick's thoughts immediately went to that carrot-shaped vibrator he'd bought her as a gag, which had strangely disappeared from her desk where he'd proudly displayed it weeks ago. Well, the disappearance wasn't so strange, but the fact he'd never seen it again was a clue. But the fox had no time to think about that as his twitching, needy cock slowly pressed against the soft fuzzy petals of Judy's pussy. She sank onto him slowly, her pussy gently stretching around his member and bathing it in a warm, tight sensation. Entering Judy was like heaven; a myriad of pleasures met Wilde's senses as he inhaled her very essence. Her touch, her smell, the sounds of her favorite music, and the feeling of slowly pushing inside of her all became overwhelming for the fox. His paws attached themselves to the rabbit's hips and 'encouraged' her to move faster, sinking her down onto him with a shared moan until her cute little butt was touching his waist.

Judy was too enthusiastic for her own good. The rabbit was moaning and panting, trying to keep her breathing steady and failing due to how quickly she was slamming her butt down against Nick's cock. The fox had long-since given up on trying not to cum, muttering vague warnings every few moments which were promptly ignored by the cock-hungry officer. Judy kept her pace up even as she felt the thick, hot cum erupt inside of her. She was still too small to take the fox's knot, and as such the enlarged mass hammered her cunt with reckless abandon and managed to hit her clit every single thrust. The rabbit's tongue began to loll out as her moans became more desperate and noisy, their shared cries echoing off the walls of her tiny apartment more-so than the music had been. To Judy's pleasant surprise, Nick was easily as loud as she was, his cute and desperate noises erupting with the same frequency of the thick ropes of cum filling her pussy and spilling out all over the couch.

Nick let out a loud growl and reached around Judy, grabbing her by the ass and holding her down steady despite her struggles to keep thrusting. The fox's cock was too sensitive so soon after an orgasm, and he was starting to lose control as she tried to continue. Luckily, after a few seconds of moaning hotly into her fluffy, sensitive ears, Nick managed to calm her down.

"Gosh, Carrots," he started, having to take heaving breaths after each word, "I know you're crazy for me but I need a second."

"H-hurry up, we're not being loud enough."

The couple relaxed together for a moment, panting together as their sweaty bodies embraced on the couch. Judy sighed as cum slowly spilled out of her, drooling down onto Wilde's balls and the couch below them. The sounds of pop music were still drowning out the neighbors, or perhaps the trick had already worked. Either way, they weren't stopping now. Nick reached down and grasped his girlfriend by the hips, lifting her off his cock with a sigh of relief. Judy let out a little 'eep!' as she was picked up, her eyes opening wide and then shutting right away again as she felt Nick's thick tongue push inside of her. She managed to get one eye open again, gazing down at her partner who was holding her up to his face and lovingly tongue-fucking her. He looked so handsome with his face between her legs and cum spilling out all over his cheeks, and she briefly wondered if she could make that happen more often.

Her paws went to his, holding on tight as he continued thrusting his long canine tongue inside of her. Hot, thick rivets of cum spilled out onto his face and mouth, which he swallowed without complaint as Judy's delicious pussyjuices mixed in to tantalize his senses. It was intoxicating, and he eagerly drank from her, his tongue snaking out to thrust into her now-soaked pussy over and over until he could no longer taste anything but her pure sexual lust. Nick relished in the way her voice rose as he tongue-fucked her, but it was time to move on to something else; namely, the bed. The fox hopped to his feet and hefted his tiny girlfriend over to their bed, where he laid her down and crawled between her legs.

"Nick, please f- ah~!" Judy's request was cut off as she clamped a paw over her own mouth, unable to hold back from the sensations of the fox's hot, long tongue lavishing affection onto her pussy again. He circled it around her clit at first, teasing the sensitive little nub until her hips were shaking. Then, he began to lick in long, slow laps, his entire tongue dragging up and down her cunt and focusing hard on her clit. Judy's legs were quivering as the pleasure began to grow too intense, her body having trouble handling it all as she began to grab and pull at Nick's fur or the bedsheets. Then, with a cute little yelp from Judy, the fox grabbed her by the legs and yanked them up into the air to get a better angle at her pussy before slamming his tongue into it again. Judy's cute, coy moans from behind her hand quickly turned into long, lusty cries of bliss as he viciously tongue-fucked her dripping cunt. It was with a mixture of disappointment and desperate anticipation that she felt his paws begin to maneuver her again, until she was lying comfortably on her stomach as the canine climbed atop her legs.

Judy's voice began to go hoarse as her moans became louder, the room filled with the sounds of music, lust, and the slapping of a fox's hips against a cute bunny tail as Nick fucked her from behind. The fox was panting and groaning as he plunged deep with every thrust, his hips hammering away at her ass as his cock filled every inch of her pussy. Judy begged for more, her body thrusting back against him while her voice barely managed to beg between all the moans and screams. Who knew that a rabbit could be louder than fireworks? Along with Judy's screams of ecstasy, the loud banging of her bed against the wall was drowning out any hope of outside noise. The rabbit lost her cool first, cumming hard from this primal animalistic position as her lover fucked her brains out.

They moved from the bed to the counter, where Judy bent over and lifted her cute little tail to present herself to Nick. He pressed his face into her heat, inhaling her scent with quick desperate huffs as she pressed her ass back against his snout. Nick's long canine tongue pushed out against her wet cunt and teased it before moving further up, grazing her sensitive ass and causing her to grip the counter hard. Judy stood up on her tip-toes, arching her back and giving him the best possible angle of her naughty heat as the fox lavished attention onto her ass with desperation. The bunny was receptive and intrigued, but their real exploration would have to be put on the backburner; she wanted his cock back inside her.

Wilde grabbed her and moved again to the wall that she shared with Bucky and Pronk, where he pressed her back up against the wall and lifted her to face-level. Her little feet were dangling in the air until he moved in close, where she wrapped them around his waist. He pushed in hard and fast, thrusting in deep with her dripping heat accepting his length easily despite the size difference between them. Nick panted as he fucked her, his tongue hanging out as his canine instincts kicked in big-time while his hips hammered away at Judy's sweet little pussy until they were both out of breath again. The rabbit hugged him tight, pulling him close and holding on for dear life as Nick fucked her through another orgasm with her screaming all the while. She let out a long, loud cry as the fox's desperate trusts hammered her into a new level of ecstasy, her rabbit cum coating his dick and making it glisten right before he emptied his balls out inside of her.

Thick, rhythmic pulses of cum filled the young woman's pussy until it began to drool out of her, spilling out onto the floor below them as Nick's cock continued slowly pounding away at her used cunt. His hips slowed to a stop, occasionally twitching along with his cock as the pleasure slowly ebbed away inside of her. Judy could feel his cock retracting with every moment, but the waves of pleasure crashing over her barely slowed down as her little legs offered a tiny kick here and there. Her eyes opened and, panting like she'd just run a marathon, Judy looked up into Nick's eyes and smiled. He smiled back, those fangs showing a hint of danger that she really liked.

"Hey," he gasped, "sounds like they stopped."

"They stopped half an hour ago, I just wanted you to fuck me more."

"Fair enough, Carrots. Wanna finish that movie now?"

"Yeah," she breathed, and Nick slowly let her down to her feet. They both steadied themselves and clasped hands, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it in a sweaty heap. Judy's pussy was still drooling with both of their cum as she climbed up onto the fox's lap, both of them panting from the extended workout. She reached over and hit play, and at last they could enjoy the movie without all the neighborly noises.

At least, until they fell asleep five minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the better fics I've written. I loved Zootopia, and looking back on it I feel like I got the characters pretty spot-on. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
